Dead Hunters Society
by Allthingsninja
Summary: Boarding school AU! Ruby Rose, a misfit young woman with an incredible mind, gets accepted into the pretigious Beacon Preparatoy Academy two years in advance. Will she find her place amongst preppy kids, Or is all hope lost for the young prodigy! Rated T for some minor swearing, but mostly because i don't trust myself.
1. Chapter 1-Where might I belong

**AN**

**I decided to take break from Hunting Army initiative, since the ideas just weren't flowing. This, however, seems so easy to write so I'm gonna post a new chapter of this every time i finish the newest one. At this point I'm already 4-5 chapters ahead in this. Feedback of any kind is, as always appreciated. Also, this has nothing to do with Dead Poets Society, other than they are both set in preparatory schools. I'll try to fit in some things from the movie, but i won't promise anything. I have rambled on long enough, so let's drop you right into the action!**

* * *

_I am a stone. I do not move. Very slowly, I put snow in my mouth. Then he won't see my breath. I take my time. I let him come close. I only have one bullet. I aim at his eye. Very gently, my finger presses the trigger. I do not tremble. I have no fear. I'm a big girl now. Ready Ruby? Now, Ruby, Fire!_

The looming iron Gate creaked in the hefty autumn wind, as the small baby blue sedan, with the wood paneling, pulled up in the gravel driveway. It skidded to a halt, and the back door was swung open, with blatant disregard for its surroundings. From newly wrestling with her seat belt, a girl with black and red multicolored, hair stomped out. She then proceeded to yell at whoever was riding shotgun.

"How is it MY fault that we're late? I wasn't the one who chose a stupid ass boarding school, out in the middle of fucking nowhere! Seriously, we are so far out, the crows turn around and go back!"

Huffing and puffing from her angry venting, her attention was caught when the door to the front passenger seat. Out stepped a man with grey and slick hair and a straight beard that matched. His face had some angular characteristics to it, but it was general warm and welcoming. A real grandfather mug. He walked over to the frustrated teen and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ha-ha! You truly are your mother's child, through and through"

He raised his hand to gently caress her cheek.

"Just as energetic and hyperactive…"

His face turned to a light scowl as he raised his hand further to grab hold of her earlobe and yank it sharply.

"And just as rebellious, rude, loud, narrow-minded and stubborn!"

He let go and she jolted back, pouting at him in her best attempt to intimidate. He reared his head back let out a bellowing laughter. He then lowered his head to get a direct line of vision.

"Ruby, Haven't I always taught you not to lose sight of what you want. Instead of seeing this as a hindrance, why not try it as a challenge. A world of opportunities lies ahead of you, all have to do is, center yourself, aim, and fire"

His encouraging words apparently fell on deaf ears.

"That's the problem! I feel like this place will only lead me further away from what I want"

The usual excuse. He was ready with a retort.

"Well then, what do you want?"

The girl went completely silent; looking shocked that he would even dare to play that card. However, Qrow was a man who understood how to make best of what the world had dealt him. He bended in his knees and went down to her eye level. He put both his hand on her shoulders, as to focus her entirely on him.

"Ruby, when a chance like this shows itself, you take it. Since you don't know yet, this maybe the place to find that you will find your conviction. Besides, most people don't get to take their families with them to a boarding school, so be grateful that Yang is around. Anything else you want to add?" he inquired, looking the girl who looked deep in thought.

She quickly snapped out of it, and returned to her annoyed scowl, and an outstretched tongue, telling the old man to go to hell. A man of his pristine social group would be offended at such a notion. He would have scolded her and ordered her to show some respect immediately.

While I say that, Qrow was combating her with his own outstretched tongue, trying to rival her in the volume of the noise that they could make.

"Qrow, I really appreciate the help!"

The sound of a third person drew both their attentions to the man trying to balance four to five suitcases worth of her precious stuff. He looked over at them again.

"Honey, was it really necessary to pack this much stuff?"

"Yes" she answered, rather bluntly. She released herself from her uncle's grip and walked over towards the precariously balanced suitcases. Without hesitation, she pulled out one of the middle ones, making the suitcase jenga collapse on top of the poor trying father.

"Oops, sorry dad" disinterest filled her tone.

The man found a way from beneath ruins, pulled out the rest of the suitcases and shut the sedan backdoor. He then moved over to the small girl to envelop her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, I'm going to miss my sweet little girl. But what's a father to do" he said jokingly.

"Not enough to let me stay home, apparently. Dad, could you let go? I think you ruptured something." She said, slightly hissing because of the massive pressure being put on her tiny body.

The father let go and gave her a big wet smooch on the cheek (Daaaad! Stop it!) he then went to get in the car. Qrow swiftly followed.

"Remember Ruby, Center yourself, aim then fire. You'll hit. You always do" Qrow yelled at her as the engine roared to life and embarked on a journey back down the gravel road.

So there she stood, a tiny 15-year-old girl, thrown into an Ivy League preparatory school, because apparently her grades had been exceptional. Funnily enough, being good at school, meant you get to do more school, something that Ruby despised in the first place. Seven suitcases and girl versus the world. Boy, she sure felt honored.

* * *

She moved to pick up her lightest hand baggage, when the chapel bell started tolling. From the door of the main building hundreds of students flocked, either towards lunch, or other activities.

"Ruby!"

Ruby's attention was caught by a mane of golden blond hair that bolted towards her. Yang got close and motioned for a hug, when Ruby hit her in the shoulder.

"Why did you leave me alone with them?! It was really awkward and annoying!"

Yang didn't care at all and still managed to sweep her into an extremely tight bear hug.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're here. Fashionably late, as always I see"

She released the now panting freshman. Ruby scowled at her evilly, but Yang didn't seem to mind. She merely turned fancifully on her heel and went back towards the school. She cast a remark over her shoulder whilst at all times moving forwards.

"You better go and see the dean, you know, since you're late and all! Catch you later sis, I got to go meet my new roomie!"

Ruby stared at her in disbelief and annoyance. She knew it was coming, but as she let the words sink in, her heart sank another notch or two.

'Roomie? As in roommate?' she thought to herself.

Now, things couldn't be any worse. She had to be confined in a two bed room with some, most likely preppy, snobby, puffed up, nosy little brat with too much money and time. The least they could do was to pair her with someone nice.

Ruby accessed the amount of luggage she had brought, and at times questioned her sanity. Instead of trying to carry it all now, she moved through the gate to look for some help. There had got to be some who wanted to help. Someone nice. Someone kind and didn't judge by the first look.

Her prayers were answered when she saw a tall and slender boy with scraggly hair, sort of just mulling around by himself. She decided to approach him. He looked like a decent enough sort.

"Hello! Excuse me!" She yelled to gain his attention. She got it, but not like she had expected.

He back straightened out immediately and his arms became stiff beside him.

"Sorry ma'am, I wasn't doing anything. I was on my way back to class now ma'am!"

A decent enough sort, maybe a bit jumpy. Maybe was a military academy kid. His physique didn't show anything out of the ordinary. She approached him even further.

"Relax, it just a student, like yourself. Nothing to worry about"

He turned to look at her, his boyish features red with a healthy blush. Must be embarrassed by acting so weirdly before (Ruby's guess). He responded, with a slight stammer.

"Oh, right. Hehe, sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly at her, a small tickle of sweat rolled down his forehead.

She tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Nervous?" Bang on and unrelenting. This girl was direct.

"Well, you always hear all those stories about boarding schools being hell on earth. I guess I just didn't know what to expect"

Another sheepish smile. He would actually look kind of cute, if he didn't look so nervous all the time. Glanced up and down his features. Yeah, he would do.

"Whatever. I wanted to ask if you could help me. You seem strong enough"

She laid it on him just like that and his face lighted up a bit, turning from a nervous grin to a more surprised wide-eyed face. Ruby's cheeks gained a little color. She was right, he did look cute.

She pointed toward the iron gate, on the other side where she had left her luggage.

"Those need transporting. Think you can help?"

He looked over the small task and his face gained a small bit of confidence. Ruby's cheeks got redder.

'Okay, you can stop it with the cute now' her mind yelled to keep her head in line.

"Sure, but only of you tell me your name, sweetheart"

He flung out a meager attempt at flirting at her, one which any girl his own age would have easily made quick work of belittling. However Ruby was not his age. Her entire face went flush with red and she had to turn away to tend to her burning face. She grabbed her cheeks and nodded with her back turned.

"R-Ruby. Ruby Rose" she managed to stammer out, issuing great self-control, as to not squeal her head off. She motioned for him to follow. And they grabbed the luggage, three for her and four for him (how he managed to do it was a sight to behold and a feat worth mention).

They finally reached the dorm, a large gothic styled building that rivaled the main school building in its size. They plunked down the luggage outside the steps up to the door, and Ruby turned to face sir Jumpy.

"Thanks for the help" she said, batting her eyelashes. Yang had told her that's how you do it. Do what, exactly; she still had to figure out.

The boy seemed little taken aback by this. He giddied nervously and asked her the question that would lead her on the path to cause havoc.

"Don't you want me to carry them to your room? It's no big deal, I can keep up."

Ruby seemed almost shocked at his offer, taking a step. She collected herself and lurched forward, yelling at him.

"Do I want you to carry them to OF COURSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO IN THERE! You are not even allowed in the girl's dorm. Last time I checked, weren't you a boy?!"

Huffing for the third time today, she glowered at him, seeing his true color. Under the knight in shining armor, lied a scumbag after all. She was though surprised when he laughed at her.

"Ruby, there are no gender separated dorms. This is THE dorm. It houses all the school students"

Without even hesitating she shot past him.

"Hey wait, Ruby, where are you going!"

She cast anger induced comment over her shoulder" I'm going to have a word with the dean about this!"

She stopped her angry train, when she realized she had missed something. She turned to yell back to the boy.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know. Also, what's your name?"

The Boy let out a slight sigh, followed by a chuckle.

"Jaune. Jaune Arc. It was nice meeting you!" he waved at her. She turned leave again waving as well.

"You too" she giggled back at him. Her cheery face was replaced with a demeaning scowl. Ruby Rose was on the warpath.

* * *

She burst through the door to the dean's office, after getting lost only about 27 times. Her face was locked in a glowering scowl, as she ignored the secretaries' call to prevent her from entering. She pushed open the double doors, and stomped to mark her entry. A young man, only looking around in his late twenties looked at her with an uninterested stare. His silver hair was wild and disheveled. He wore a small pair of round glasses, over his dark yellow eye slits. He smiled as he noticed who she was.

"You the dean around here? Do you take personal complaints, cause…" she walked over and slammed her fists into his desk to emphasize her point"…I can think of a couple of things". She gritted her teeth.

The man still looked uninterested, un-phased even. He stood up to walk over to the corner of his office, grabbing a can of coffee off of a tray. He poured himself a cup and turned to look at her, slightly sipping along the way.

"Nice of you to join us, miss Rose. Be advised, you're exceptional grades will not give you any leeway over the other students. That being said, we are very much honored to have such an, pardon my re-use, exceptional student such as yourself, attending our lowly preparatory academy. Your books are there on the corner of the desk. Now, let's take a look at your timetable, and see if we can squeeze you in somewhere good, shall we?"

Ruby internal logical array was completely shut down by his calm demeanor and level-headed attitude. This guy was a dean? Really? He didn't quite fit the image of old and strict professor, who loved torturing his students. This guy was almost pleasant to listen to. He walked over to his desk again, coffee in hand and sat down. He pulled out a piece of paper and grabbed a pen from and unused mug filled with them.

"Well then, let's see. Monday, it says Trigonometry, Performing arts and Gym class. Tuesday, it's English and Latin. Wednesday, it's History, Geography, Social Studies and Swimming. Thursday is a repeat, with Trigonometry, Latin and History. Looks like you get Fridays of for now, lucky you. Do you feel the need to add anything, or is there anything that doesn't sit well with you?"

Ozpin glared at her immobile form. She was completely unable to get a word out. It had all been moving at a speed beyond her comprehension.

"Nothing at all? Great. Miss Goodwitch will be happy that you are pleased with the table she set for you. Oh, and offers for extracurricular activities will be handed to you within the coming week. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return to work"

And with that he started to write on a blank page in front of him. Ruby quickly grabbed her introduction folder, the time-table and the books from the desk and turned to leave. Her large strides were interrupted by Dean Ozpin.

"Oh, and Miss Rose…"

She looked over her shoulder.

"…Welcome to Beacon preparatory"

He smiled at her. She returned it and walked out his office, and through the reception, out into the hallway. She had just closed the door behind her when she realized something had gone forgotten.

"WHA, hey! I had complaints. Don't ignore me!"

* * *

**Aaand it doesn't get easier!**


	2. Chapter 2-Thine path lay before you

**AN**

**Next up, it's time to meet the roommates. Now I know what you are thinking. Ohh it's gonna be so funny when Ruby meet's her roommate. Well, yes it is, but not in the way you think. I decided to mix up the roomies a little, just to throw you off-track, hope you don't mind. If anything, it's gonna be a breath of fresh air after all that whiterose(I don't hate the pairing, please don't lynch me) and bumblebee and the like. So, let's us Jump straight into the action, with our Heroine, Ruby, looking for her dorm room.**

* * *

Ruby paced up and down the hall of the massive co-ed dorm, counting as she climbed higher and higher. She finally stopped at the 6th floor, and was baffled to see that her luggage had been neatly place in the middle of the hall. She looked up at the door number to the right and, true enough, she had found room 622. How had Jaune found her room, when she didn't even know it herself yet? A thought grazed her mind. She walked over to the door opposite to her room.

Knock, knock, knock.

She heard some scrambling from inside and within a few minutes the door swung open, revealing the scraggly blonde in white t-shirt and a pair of baggy sweat pants. A small smile grazed his lips.

"Oh, hey Ruby. How did you find my room? "

Ruby had hard time suppressing a laugh at his disheveled and worn out appearance. She could take advantage of this situation. She put on her meanest scowl. And raised her voice.

"Jaune Arc! Would you like to explain to me why my luggage is left unattended in the hallway?!"

He jeered back in shock, stammering out half word and noises. Ruby was nearly at the bursting point. He composed himself enough to give a decent excuse.

"I, I found my room and wanted to see if my roommate was there. I'm sorry!"

She did not hold back. This was way too much fun. _God, I'm becoming more like Yang every day_ she thought to herself

"I was in the Deans office for at least 5 minutes. Going back and forth took at least ten! That's 15 minutes were you have been looking at your room? No, what have you been doing?!"

He cracked under the pressure.

"I fell asleep I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" he yelled out.

Now Ruby couldn't contain it anymore and burst out laughing. His face went from scared to confused to slightly annoyed in a matter of second.

"Well, good thing for you, Lazy butt…"

she hit him lightly on the head with her folder"… that my room is just opposite to yours"

She showed him the piece of paper that held the room information, and he glanced at the door directly behind her. He let out a relieved sigh and sunk in his knees. He looked like a person who had just dodged a bullet, and not metaphorically, like actual Matrix. He looked up at her again.

"So, does this mean that I can go back to sleep?"

Ruby giggled at him and she noticed a slight pink grace his cheeks. She was doing better than she thought.

"Sure. Just remember Jaune, if your roommate starts bullying you, you know where to find me"

Jaune just looked at her with an annoyed face. He reached out his tongue and started making noises at her. She retaliated with her own tongue. This continued until she reached her door and swung it open. She closed it behind her, while delivering the last blow to the child like boy. She leaned her back against the door. Her heart was racing, and she was panting slightly. She had just made her first guy friend. Exhilarating, to say the least. A sudden realization hit her. Her door wasn't locked, which would mean that her roommate was already in here.

* * *

She looked around the room; however there was no sign of human activity anywhere. Slowly, she moved further into the room, making as little noise as possible. She saw that a one of the bed spaces had already been claimed, poster had been hung up and some books lay scattered around. Hold on, those poster looked oddly familiar to her.

They were band poster, with some of her favorite rock bands, A Nu-metal Band called Skar, the Grimm and an old-school power metal band called Dust Grind. She was fairly certain that the people that attended this school didn't listen to this kind of music. Maybe you can't just judge people by their social standings. She glanced down at the bed and noticed that someone was actually sleeping right under her nose. A tuft of brown hair stuck out from under the covers.

A wide smile slid across her face. She only knew one person who slept all covered like that, listened to those bands and had that distinctive straight brown hair. And she knew just how to wake her up. Slowly, she tip toed over to the side of the bed and lowered her head right next the sleeping persons ear. She whispered

"Sinbad please, put your clothes back on"

The small girl flung herself violently up from her slumber and sat straight up. She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I'll be your vessel any day, my king!"

Her eyes sprung open and she looked flustered around. When her gaze fell on Ruby her face lighted up in a huge smile. She flung herself on the girl, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Ruby! How lucky can you be, getting your best friend for a roommate"

She hugged her tighter and Ruby gasped for air. Despite her petite appearance, Velvet was stronger than she looked at times. When she finally released her Ruby consented.

"I could have been of much worse. Thank god I didn't end up with some snobby, inbred preppy kid. How long have you been here?"

Ruby rose (Hah!) and went to get her unpack her luggage.

"I went here right after the initiation ceremony. Yang and I walked over here together and we split up once I found my room. I unpacked, decorated a little and then took a nap. You know the rest. When did you get here?"

Velvet slung her legs out over the side of the bed. She stood up and went to find something a little more decent than her plain white panties. A couple of sweatpants and a skirt or two later, she settled on her red plaid sweatpants, that Ruby had gifted her, on her last birthday.

"I came here just about half an hour, maybe forty minutes ago. Had to go the dean's office to get my stuff. I also met our across the hall neighbors. Well, actually just one of them."

Ruby shuffled through her clothes and pulled out a couple of neat stacks. She held them up towards Velvet, and understanding her intention, she pointed at the wall behind Ruby, where a dresser was tucked away. She went over and started filling drawers.

"Oh, how is or neighbor then?

Velvet sat down on a chair next to the left of two desks facing the outward wall. She pulled a hair brush and started counting strokes.

"It's a guy called Jaune. Nothing special, he just seems like a really nice guy. Oh, and he is totally the funny guy, you know, the wisecracking type. I have never seen anyone so easy to read" She giggled to herself slightly.

She had finished filling the drawers with her clothes and went over to another of her suitcases. It was a heavy one, and she held her breath trying to get it on the bed. Once it plonked down, she unzipped it and found her entire CD collection, complete with most obscure of metal music sub-genres. She lifted in stacks of five and stacked then neatly on top of her dresser.

I'll have to go introduce myself, when I get the chance" she looked over at Ruby's suitcases. "Wow, did you bring your entire room? How does that even fit into your crappy little sedan?" She laughed.

"With enough willpower and a few steel clamps, you can work wonders" Ruby chuckled back at her.

They finished up their routine of chatting back and forth, about things like what they did over the summer, and what extracurricular activities that they would attend. Ruby wasn't quite sure, since she didn't know what options they had. Velvet knew that Beacon had one of the region's best school swimming teams, so she should definitely attend that.

Ruby looked around the room at her handy work, spinning in circles and taking it all in.

"What about the last one, that large case" Velvet asked her, curiously.

* * *

Ruby stopped instantly, her expression one of shock and/or horror. She glanced behind her to see her worst fears realized, how had she not noticed it when bringing the luggage into the room? She quickly ran over and spun the lock on the door. A light click was heard. On her way over to the bed, she grabbed the case and pulled it along. She plopped it down on her bed in front of her and clicked the clasps open. She hesitated slightly at opening the case, not wanting it to be the truth. Velvet had by this time come over and watched in excitement as she slowly raised the lid of the case.

Velvets eyes shot wide in horror and Ruby grunted, yelling graphic swearwords at her uncle. Within the case, rested firmly in the foam filling, laid and M24 SWS rifle, complete with a polished redwood stock and gold trimmings, and a pack of cartridges. Ruby went about explaining the situation to her shocked friend, but her speech was somewhat incoherent. After a while, Velvet finally seemed to get the picture.

"Okay, I think I get it now."

Ruby looked at her with a small smile

"You do?"

"Yes, it's clear as day. Your uncle is a crazy person."

Ruby sunk deeper in to her mattress, wanting to forget all about this. In no way was this A: Okay with other people, and B: Legal.

She looked over it once again and examined the case closer. It didn't take long before she found something that would settle her frustrated mind. A letter, that was signed _Qrow _in that weird scribble of his. She ripped through the envelope, and her eyes flicked over the small text.

"_Dear Ruby._

_Now I know you might hate me already, but let me at least explain the situation. This here rifle holds much meaning, not only to me, but to our family as a whole. It had been passed down through generations, and now the time has come for me to pass it on. Your sister never had either patience or the calmness that you exuded, from the moment that you felled your first prey. The challenge of education now lies ahead of you. It is some tough game to bag, but I have no doubt that you will show yourself from your best side and always act in the right way. Think of this as a sign of your independence, your "stepping into the ranks of adulthood". Nothing had made me happier than to see your genuine interest and excitement for a tradition that has been in our family for centuries. Therefore, I now pledge this rifle to you, in hope that you will never miss your mark._

_Remember: Steady yourself, take aim and fire._

_With love and hopes of a good semester_

_Qrow_

_PS. The school has a shooting club, so don't worry. I have already talked it over with the dean, so you are doing nothing wrong."_

Ruby couldn't help but shout more swear words. Those stupid old men, making her worry for nothing. She turned her head and saw Velvet looking at her with a worried expression. She tossed the letter in her direction, and her eyes skimmed it her smile ever growing as she paced through the paragraphs. Her reading ended in laughter.

"This is really funny. I didn't know you liked hunting. Why are you keeping secrets from me?"

Velvet asked with a slight giggle, just to get it out of her system. Ruby sighed loudly to herself and let her head fall back onto the pillow.

"I don't like hunting; I'm just really good at it. I was fascinated by it for a period of time, and the fascination went away. But my uncle still thinks that this is something I was meant to do"

She sighed and turned around on her stomach, and buried her face deeply into the soft, cushioning comfort.

"Well, why don't you tell him to stop? He seems like an understanding guy."

"I want to; I just don't have the heart to. It brings him so much joy. It would break my heart to hurt him like that"

Ruby sighed loudly once again. Velvet was at a loss of ideas. It seemed like a pickle, one that she couldn't quite crack (That is not how you treat pickles!).

* * *

Velvet was on her feet on her way over to the side of her distressed friend, when a loud banging on the door caught both of their attention. Velvet changed course and went to unlock the door. It swung open with fury and almost hit Velvet right in the face. Through the door flew a golden blonde blur that retreated to the farthest corner from the door. Sitting in fright, in the corner, Jaune was cowering and covering his face with his hands.

Velvet opted to close the door, when the edge was grabbed by a pale feminine hand. A foot, dressed in a rather simple white stiletto heel, slammed into the floorboards of their room, and through the door opening, appeared a girl's face. Snow white hair, and eyes intent on murder, she scanned the room. She found her prey cowering in the corner of the room

"You!"

She shouted, making Ruby and Velvet grab their ear in pain.

_Good pair of lungs on this one, ain't there?_ Ruby thought to herself. The white haired girl continued into the room, yelling mild profanities at the boy. Jaune looked like he was at the verge of tears.

"You dim headed, monkey brained, no good, useless lunkhead of a dolt! I should punish you for this. But you would probably like that, wouldn't you, you pervert!"

Ruby decided to step in to rescue her friend. She was on her feet in no time and had a hand on the shoulder of the white haired girl. She turned to face her, with a glare that could cut diamond.

"Excuse me, could you explain what happened, and why you are yelling at my friend?"

White looked annoyed that she had to explain, but she just shrugged it off.

"This here buffoon of a boy, verbally and sexually assaulted me, all in one sentence! How can I live with scum like this next to me?"

"I said you were pretty! Not so much anymore!" Jaune shrieked

"Same thing, you dolt!" White Retaliated.

Ruby was at the bursting point. She couldn't believe that such a delicate and sensitive person could exist, but, here she was, in all her preppy glory. Ruby sighed to herself, and moved in between the two to make sure that their room didn't become a crime scene.

"Alright, both of you calm down. Now, I know for a fact that Jaune here would never do such a despicable thing, would you Jaune?"

He shook his head furiously. There was truth in his unuttered words.

"And you, white, are way too sensitive. He was just complimenting you on your looks. That is nothing to become mad about. So why don't we all just calm down and settle this quietly, without all the violence."

White eyeballed the red girl, looking deeply insulted. She looked like she was pondering a response. After half a minute or so, she finally spoke up.

"You…" she pointed to Jaune"… get back in the room and you stay quiet until I can sort this mistake out. As for you…" pointed to Ruby"…You are in my no talk list. Be prepared, because you will one day need me, and there will be no help to get!"

With that end she turned on her heel and pranced out the room, nose held high. This one was quite the character. Rich family, sheltered and spoiled childhood, perhaps disconnected to her parents. Her type was not uncommon, but this one seemed bad, and now she was stuck with the lovable idiot, Jaune.

Ruby walked over to help him to his feet. He smiled at her, thanking her silently.

"So, who was that?"

"That was my Loveable roommate, Weiss Schnee. Heiress, I think. Didn't really have time to get the details"

Ruby let out a prolonged sigh. She was in the clear as for roommates, but Jaune seemed to have pulled the short straw on this one.

* * *

**The start of a Byoutiful relationship.**


	3. Chapter 3-Swept and left hanging

**AN**

**Hey. so, uh...how's it going? Me? oh I'm good...good.*cough***

**Yeah, I don't know. Hi guys! Next chapter in the escapades will be focusing solely on Weiss and Jaune(With guests). Maybe this will fall a little flat honestly i don't know, but I have already moved on, so tough shit xD If it is really bad, then I'll look into revising it, but as it stands it's the way the plot develops. It's a start to something bigger, so be patient. Anywho, let's jump right in, with our Heiress walking back to the drom after a heated discussion with the dean.**

* * *

Weiss was practically fuming at this point. How could they turn down her request? She deserved a roommate who didn't act like a wimp little imbecile. Someone who either would help her popularity skyrocket or at least someone who understood to keep their mouth shut.

This Jaune character infuriated her to no end. How could he be such a dolt, talking to someone, who was clearly A: out of his league and B: above him in the social hierarchy. He understood nothing about her or what she was like, so he would do best in not saying anything at all.

She wanted to room with someone who was intelligent, and with a good social status. Someone who spoke Weiss, essentially. Luckily, Weiss was the second (or third, or fourth, or how many she was up to at this point) Language of at least one student at the academy. And what a coincidence, there she is right now.

* * *

"Pyrrha, darling! Oh it's been far too long, don't you agree?"

Pyrrha smiled at her now ecstatic friend, a little unsure as to what to say.

"Oh I wouldn't have noticed, what with all the school work and all. Anyway, how have you been?"

They started walking at leisurely pace back towards the dorm, Weiss leading on as usual.

"Oh you know the same summer routine as every year. Father even added two extra subjects onto my summer curriculum this year. I swear, he is trying to hand over the company sooner and sooner"

She ended her sentence with a giggle, high pitched and cutting through marrow and bone. A group of students nearby cringed at the sound and looked around to locate the source.

None of this seemed to have an effect on Pyrrha.

"And you? How was summer this year?"

Weiss asked, eagerly awaiting her answer. Pyrrha noticed her giddy a slight bit. It made her laugh a small amount, which earned her a confused look from Weiss.

"Oh nothing special. We went on vacation to the east and I picked up a few things from the swordsmen of that region. I never would have imagined that the katana could be such fun to learn. Nothing else really, just a bunch of restless days."

Weiss had zoned out a bit. She cared for her friend, honest, she just didn't share her interest in exotic swordplay. Traditional fencing she could get behind, being something that she was actually surprisingly good at. But all these tales of Arabian sword dances and samurai antics, was beyond her interest.

"Weiss, stairs"

Weiss snapped out of it and saw that she was already falling, having tripped on the foot of the first stair step. An arm reached out and grabbed around her waist before her face met the edge of another step. It hoisted her back on her feet, and she stood dumbfounded for a moment, trying to put the pieces together. She snapped out of her confusion(She almost hurt herself in it).

"Thanks. I wasn't really paying attention."

She said to her smiling savior.

"No need"

They both walked up the stairs and went inside, and away from the harsh autumn winds. Pyrrha turned to Weiss as she removed her scarf.

"So, do you need me to follow you to the room to make sure you don't hit any walls on the way?" she jokingly asked

Weiss looked at her with a face that said" Really?"

"Oh harr de harr harr, you are so hilarious at times. No I'll be fine. Beside there is no reason why you should meet my roommate."

Weiss felt as if she had somehow made a mistake along the way, and soon she witnessed why.

"You have already met you roommate? Then I have to come along to meet them. I'm sure they won't mind."

Without even getting a word of consent from Weiss, Pyrrha walked forwards down the hall, headstrong and excited at the chance to meet new people. As quickly as she had begun, she was stopped in her tracks by a voices yelling at her from behind.

"Do you even know where it is?"

Weiss asked. She saw Pyrrha stop instantly and turn around, grinning with a sheepish smile. She had gotten ahead of herself again. Weiss could only laugh at her friend's forward attitude. She walked down the hall to her and passed saying" this way" and led on.

They reached the top floor of the dorm, and stepped out of the elevator. Weiss walked straight to the left and Pyrrha was right on her heels. They turned a corner, and Pyrrha saw Weiss' eyes perusing one of the doors, and she quickly decided that, that was the one. He ran ahead of her levelheaded friend and reached the door, a whole second two seconds before she did. Pyrrha wins.

She turned around to knock on the door. Weiss saw this and face palmed. Why was she knocking when Weiss had the keys? She walked up to the door and waited behind Pyrrha. She tried to hold her tongue, but it just slipped out.

"Why are we knocking?! This is my room!"

Pyrrha turned around to face her and reprimand her.

"Oh, hush you. I'm here to meet a new person, so I'm going to do it the correct way."

Unbeknownst to Pyrrha though, Standing with your back to the door, on which you just knocked wasn't in any way the right way. While she had been focused on reprimanding Weiss, the door behind her had been opened and in the door frame stood a very sleepy and very tired Jaune Arc. He noticed Weiss standing behind the redhead, who had so daringly showed her backside to the gentleman in the door. He didn't say anything, out of fear that, he would get the same treatment as last time. Weiss slipped a small smirk. He was learning.

"Uh, Pyrrha. Backside"

Weiss said pointing at the doorframe behind her. She spun around as she noticed the boy in the door, and greeted him appropriately.

"Oh excuse my rudeness. My name is Pyrrha Nikos. I understand that you are Weiss's roommate? Well, she can be very fickle, so make sure to take good care of her"

Jaune was now almost in shock. This girl was one of Weiss's friends? She seemed like the exact opposite. The change in atmosphere was actually kind of refreshing and he felt himself light up little, in stark contrast to when Weiss was around, being cold and oppressive. He reached out his hand out of common courtesy.

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm Jaune. It's nice to meet you Pyrrha. I can assure you that nothing will happen to Weiss as long as I'm here"

She shook his hand and noticed a firm grip, perhaps not as strong as her own, but definitely some power behind it. On the other end though, Jaune was writhing in pain on the inside. He was gonna have to check his finger count once she released his hand.

He gestured for her to come inside and she slid in, occupying one of the chairs at the desks. Weiss walked in behind her and threw an icy glare at him in the passing. Him making sure that she was safe? What a laughable statement. She would make sure to make him pay for that later. She took her place sitting on her bed, which she hadn't gotten around to making yet.

"So how are things so far? Do you like our school?"

Pyrrha asked, aimed at no one in particular. Jaune was the first one to pick up on the word usage.

"Wait, this isn't your first year?"

Pyrrha smiled at the statement, although it was a smile that was slightly forced.

"I may be the same age as you two, but this is my third year at Beacon already. I was placed here at two years ago, so I guess you could say I'm all ready for college at this point. But Beacon is still a 5 year preparatory academy, so I have a couple of years to go."

Jaune's jaw dropped at the statement. Someone his age was already two years ahead of him. This made him feel a little bit inadequate. Although, she must have felt a little bit lonely, being lumped together with a bunch of student two years ahead of her.

"But that is also why I've been so excited for this year, when I can finally go to school with people my age. Let's all try to get along, right?"

Her eyes practically beamed at Jaune. He felt like his roommate was silently judging him from his back, so all he could do was nod.

* * *

Some time passed, and they just stayed in the room and conversed, Weiss only opting in a couple of times, but were otherwise silent. Pyrrha stood to take her leave.

"Well, it's been fun, but I better get going. Professor Taurus would like to have a chat about extracurricular activities. Maybe I get to take over the fencing club this year, but no promises. Catch you later."

She swung open the door and closed behind her in one single graceful motion, that left a grumpy Schnee and a slightly blushing Arc. Weiss stood from her seat on her bed and motioned towards her partner's bed. With a swoop she brought her hand about and slapped him square in the back of his head. He jolted forward and took hold of his aching neck. He looked around at her, raising his tone slightly to sound at least some kind of intimidating.

"What the hell was that for?! What did I do?"

His confidence was broken by her freezing stare.

"Don't think I didn't notice. Stay away from her, Arc. Unless you can somehow convince a girl of that skill, talent and beauty that you are the right call, there is no way that I'm gonna let that ever happen. You follow me?"

Jaune didn't say much, but looked astounded. Did the ice princess, his roommate, Weiss Schnee just give praise to a person. His whole world had just made a 180 and then another. A pleasant feeling came over him and he smiled up at her warmly. Seeing this she got confused, not to mention scared and looking for the closest exit.

"You really like her, don't you? She must be a very good friend to you."

Weiss was completely taken aback by the sudden change in lead and even took a step away at Jaune's sudden character change.

"Wh-what are you talking about?! What makes you believe that, y-you dummy?!"

Weiss caught herself stuttering. This couldn't be happening. She had asserted dominance in this household, and she was the leading force. To have her goofball of a roommate make her vulnerable so quickly. It was unheard of.

"Well, it was kind of obvious, how highly you regarded her. I'm just happy that there may be hope of you yet, Weiss. Well, I'm gonna go take a Shower."

He got up from his sitting position were Weiss had just been towering over and grabbed a towel from his bag. Two minute and the sound of running water filled the small dorm room. Weiss had not moved and inch. Her brain was too caught up in trying to wrap her head around the situation, that it had no time to move her.

* * *

This blonde, bumbling, brainless dolt had swept her off her legs in a matter of seconds, without even putting any clear effort into it. How could he, completely unknowingly, just make her stumble over her words like that. Good thing this boy was completely oblivious, otherwise she had feared that he might use this against her in the future. She would have to bide her time and keep quiet. Don't give him a single hint of how easily he just destroyed all your defenses.

All of those things being said, she was mildly impressed by this ability of his. If she were to get him in her side, he may have a use just yet. But, there was another time for sweet talking, and another for studying, and the latter just happened to be now.

Half an hour later, the bathroom door swung open and steam rolled out of into the cold dorm room. Jaune stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants and with the towel slung around his shoulders. He had, however neglected to put something on his upper body, although it didn't do much difference. Weiss was sitting at a desk, scribbling away at a piece of paper, her eyes flipping between the book and the notepad, while she quickly jotted down some notes.

Jaune felt a sudden urge come over him. The need to be cheeky had arisen.

"And hardworking too. Best roommate ever."

He exclaimed, much to Weiss's annoyance. She spun around in her chair and was prepared to retaliate, when she was met with his torso in her face. Blushing deeply, she turned around and kept on her note taking, like nothing had happened.

_I've seen better I've seen better I've seen better_ she kept on repeating to herself. Now she was frustrated and had no more patience to sit around doing school work. It was also getting pretty late into the night. She pushed out the chair under her and made for the bed. Throughout all of this, Jaune had been looking on, confused as to what was going on with her. He decided that it would be best not to ask, and prepared for bed himself.

"Do you mind!"

His eyes shot up at the venomous tone. He saw her standing next to the bed, holding a white nightgown folded in her arms. Taking the hint he turned around and waited for her to finish. When he heard the springs of her bed creak, he decided it would be safe. Now he himself was pretty much ready. Sweatpants of and in under the covers.

Silence filed the room as Weiss reached her hand and out and clicked of the light next to her bed. They both started relaxing and the tense situation quickly dissolved. With that, Jaune's curiosity barrier was also broken down. He whispered into the darkness hoping that she would at least have the common courtesy to answer him.

"Weiss, you know that you could have just gone into the bathroom and changed, right?"

The silence that once was reasonably pleasant was now heavy with anticipation. Weiss had to literally hold her hand back from smacking herself in the face. She rolled over in her bed to turn to him. The springs buckled under her and made noise enough for Jaune to notice. He too turned around and saw her chilly light blue eyes staring back at him. The snarky comment didn't seem to want to form, thus she had to resign to something simple yet elegant.

"Shut up, Arc"

She whisper yelled at him and turned to face the wall again. Jaune face lit up in a smile, glad that he had broken through to her already.

He settled in nicely amongst the covers.

"Goodnight, Weiss."

* * *

**This'll take a while, but god damnit, I'm gonna make her at least content with him.**


	4. Chapter 4-Oh joy, classes

**AN**

**so, yeah, this didn't have to take this long to get uploaded, but whatevs. I got another chapter stored, but I'm gonna wait and upload that once I'm done with the next one. It shouldn't take long, but if it does that means I'm working on a one shot or something. It help me clear my mind. **

**Alright, enough chit-chat. lets get down to business. In the last chapter we saw how Weiss and her room mate, Jaune, bonded in a way that atleast made it so they could tolerate each others very excistence. Today marks the dawn of a new day, and a new day brings classes. Will our teenagers survive the cruel and unforgiven world of preparatory academies? find out, right now! **

* * *

Morning dawned on the beacon preparatory campus, and the dorm was in a right racket. The first morning on curriculum was known, in Beacon, as open door day. Basically, while the students made themselves ready for their morning routine, their doors would be open, to encourage social mingling. Naturally, the older students had no problem with this. They were crossing the corridor back and forth, and talking to each other in their door openings.

In the other end though, at the first years, things was kind of different. Little was being said. Only those who had known each other from before were exchanging a few pleasantries, but otherwise, the halls were noticeably barren.

Ruby was in her room with Velvet, who was ready; in her sweatpants and black band t-shirt. Ruby, fiddling with the bow around her neck, turned to accuse Velvet.

"How come you don't have to wear this thing! I hate these kinds of clothes!"

Velvet just laughed at her miserable friend and rose to help her. She got her hands on her the bow and straightened it out, before fixing it.

"Because, my Monday starts off with swimming, while yours start with trig. There's no point in putting it on, if I have to just take it off again in a minute."

Seeing reason in the logic, Ruby dropped the subject. Velvet was now done with her bow, but now she was looking through her stuff to finds something essential, apparently. A minute or so later, she emerged from her suitcase, and with it her she had something in her hand. Something small and plastic.

She reached out her hand and swept the hair over left ear, and held it back with a black and red hairclip. Ruby held her hand up to touch it. She stared at her friend in confusion.

"Why?"

She stated bluntly. Velvet looked a little beat down, but she spun her around to the mirror and her usual smile returned

"Because, why not. Besides, Asymmetry rocks"

How could she thwart that kind of logic? Ruby was never one for setting her hair up, but even she had to admit that it looked kind of cool. Behind Ruby, Velvet looked to her watch and gasped in astonishment.

"Shucks, I'm running late! I gotta go get ready! See ya around Ruby!"

Before Ruby could even register what had happened, Velvet had picked her bag up and was out the door. She stood around listening to her roommate run down the hall. Suddenly, her voice could be heard down the corridor.

"Hey Yang she is in that one gotta go see ya"

All in on sentence. Impressive.

* * *

Yang poked her head in the door frame and saw Ruby reposition her bow once again. Velvet had put it right, now she had ruined it herself.

"Leave that alone, you'll only make it worse"

Ruby only just noticed Yang walking in the door. She smiled at her and offered her seat, with her eyes. Yang was eyeing the posters on the wall, and instantly recognized a few of them. Dust grind and Skar, the grimm.

"Lucky you, getting Velvet as a roommate. You two should hit it off nicely"

Ruby threw her smile over her shoulder. She responded.

"Yeah. If I was really unlucky, I would have gotten the room opposite of this. You should hear the bitch in that one. I honestly don't believe that anyone could get through to her. I feel for the poor guy over there"

Ruby immediately regretted her decision. Before she could protest, Yang was already halfway out the door. Ruby reached the door frame, when she heard the knock opposite to her.

"Yang, please. This is not something you want to do. This bitch is heartless, cold, unrelenting. Don't hurt her. You would only harm your own standing."

Ruby was out of breath, and Yang just stared at her. A minute or so and the door swung open and revealed the peachy boyish face. He looked a little sleepy, but otherwise he was fully dressed, except the burgundy red blazer that lay on his bed.

Yang eyed him up and down. _Eh, at best a 7,_ she thought to herself

"Sup cherry boy. Is the bitch queen around?"

Jaune was a little taken aback by her blunt nature. He didn't really seem like the kind of girl that would get along easily with Weiss, but different strokes for different people. He was just happy that he may be able to reach the ice queen when her friends were around.

"You must be one of Weiss' friends. I'll get her for you."

He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked lightly. He didn't say anything, and just waited. A minute or so later a head of white hair appeared from the door opening. She was also ready; however she had her hands in her hair and was tying it up.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I kind of have my hands full with this. What's the matter?" She mumbled through the elastic hairband in her mouth

Jaune pointed over to Yang in the doorframe. Weiss stopped for a second and eyed her up and down. She looked slightly confused as he did so. She took out the hair band and wrapped it twice around the bun she had been forming for the last ten minutes. When she finished she looked to Yang

"And you are?"

Now it was Jaune's turn to be confused.

"You don't know her? She apparently knew you."

Weiss was racking her brain to try and place her, but none of what she saw in front of her triggered her memory. The messy unruly hair (God only know how she can live with that) the large bust (She obviously wasn't even wearing a bra. How cheap) and the lilac eyes (Those were actually kind of pretty). Nothing of it did anything for her.

"Never seen her before. Now can we get on with it? Our class starts in 15 minutes, and I don't want to be late."

Yang was about to protest when a hand grabbed her collar from behind and yanked her away, leaving her to stumble over what she would have said.

Before the door was slammed, they managed to get a glimpse of Ruby, with her hands on the older girl's collar. She yelled something at them, something that sounded like an apology, and then the door slammed shut. Both Jaune and Weiss stood in bafflement at the scene. Jaune was the first to break the silence.

"That was…odd"

Weiss was less impressed.

"Of course those types know each other. It doesn't surprise me in the least."

Weiss walked past Jaune and went to get her bag to load up on the books she needed for the days classes. Jaune did the same after he had put on his blazer and buttoned it. He was first done and waited at the door. The silence was tense, so Jaune had to try and discharge the tension.

"So, you want to grab some breakfast before we go"

He asked out in the blue, hoping to start some small talk.

"No need"

She answered coldly, and then it ended there until a large grumbling could be heard in the dorm. Jaune looked around to try and locate the source, while Weiss was busy trying to hide her blushing face. Jaune looked at her to ask her about her noise, but when he saw her face it dawned on him, and he decided against saying anything. He couldn't help but smile though.

"On second thought, let's just grab something and eat it on the way"

She mumbled. Jaune's grin grew wider and a slight laughter got away from him.

"What!?"

Weiss Yelled at him and he quickly stood at attention, with his arms rigid beside him

"Nothing, Ma'am"

Weiss couldn't help but laugh a little herself at the foolish boy. Although she was better at hiding it than he was.

* * *

In Ruby's dorm, Yang had been forced to take a seat and was getting a reprimand by Ruby.

"That is not how you deal with people Yang! You can't just go around beating people up for nothing!"

Yang, siting patiently, tried to interject every so often.

"Rubes…"

But Ruby was not listening.

"I know you have worked hard to get in here, so why would you throw it away so easily? That's irresponsible and childish!"

"Rubes!"

"And furthermore, what would you gain from it? Some kind of twisted sense of justice? Like you have made a life better? No! it would amount nothing but bad things"

"RUBY!"

Yang was at her wits end, so she had roared at her sister, in a desperate attempt to get her to listen. Ruby went completely still, and she looked at her sister with a fear in her eyes. She knew that she had fucked up in some way, when she had forced Yang to use her big voice. She noticed the red in her eyes that slowly dissipated as she calmed herself.

"Explain to me, what was wrong over there, because from what I saw, there weren't any problems"

Ruby was not baffled. How could Yang not have noticed the obvious abusive relationship between Jaune and Weiss? She kept quiet to get some more out of her.

"Honestly, that white haired one wasn't too bad, just a little rude."

Ruby was now completely in shock. She trusted her sister's judgment, so this seemed totally impossible to her. What had happened since yesterday that made Weiss act like a normal person? Ruby was now intrigued at what kind of ability Jaune had used to get her to be at least reasonable.

"Also, give me five minutes with that boy, and I'll make man out of him."

Yang's lips widened in a seductive smile. Ruby's thoughts went elsewhere and her cheeks started reddening up.

"Yang!" she exclaimed, as her sister just laughed at her innocence" Stop being so perverted all the time! Jaune is really nice guy, and I won't have you corrupt him like you do with everyone else that you touch!"

Yang looked at her with a fake hurt expression. She knew just how to push Ruby's buttons, in the most hilariously entertaining ways.

"His name is Jaune, huh? Good. No I know what to scream at least. Cherry boy would have gotten awkward after a while."

Ruby grew even redder and she grabbed her sister by the collar once again. She swung her around and sent her out the door, before slamming it in her face. Yang didn't even have time to react, when she found herself looking at the front of a wooden door. She decided that she had done enough for today, she walked away. She wasn't even half ready for classes yet, ad her roommate would probably chew her out for it.

* * *

Ruby did get out of her room eventually, when it was time to get to trig class. Even though there only was about 5 minutes until class started, the campus was still bustling with people, some in normal attire( the probably had Mondays off) but most of them in the standard school uniform.

As ruby walked she noticed two familiar faces amongst the crowd. She walked over and waved at them from a distance. Jaune noticed her and waved back, a half-eaten piece of toast was hanging out of his mouth. Weiss walked solemnly beside him, with a paper cup of coffee in her hand, having already devoured her chocolate chip muffin. She saw the red figure waving at her from a distance, but didn't act on it. She did however act when she saw how sloppily her roommate was eating his toast.

"Would you please eat properly, Arc? You are embarrassing me in public!"

Jaune looked at her and took the toast out if his mouth. He grinned at her sheepishly.

"Hehe, sorry" Was the extent of an apology he could manage.

"Sounds like you two are getting along better." Ruby noted as she walked up beside Jaune.

"Hey Ruby. Where are you off to now?"

_Ruby_ Weiss repeated in her head. Noted for future reference. Ruby just smiled at them both.

"Trigonometry. You?" Jaune looked at her with a delighted face.

"Same, for us both. Would you believe it, Weiss' and my schedule is almost exactly alike?"

"Lucky you two" Ruby mused at them.

Silence ensued. Ruby wasn't really sure, but there definitely was a strained atmosphere. She needed to know how Jaune Arc, cute and sweet innocent guy, made it through the barrier of Weiss Schnee, Icy bitch queen of snobbery. There had to be something behind this. Some third factor that she hadn't noticed. Something that pushed them closer together, and forced them to be at least decent to each other.

She never would have imagined that her quest for answers would be so short. Neither did she expect to stumble over the answer, quite literally.

Thwonk!

Ruby pushed up from the ground, rubbing her hurt nose as she did so.

"Oh my goodness, my apologies"

A fair and honest voice called to her. A hand appeared in front of her face almost instantaneously, offering help. She took it without question and was met with pure emerald green eyes, staring into her own silver ones.

"You aren't hurt, right? I'm sorry; I was just away in my own…"

She halted when she took a good look into the eyes of Ruby. She felt a little awkward having this random girl stare into her eyes so strongly, when they only just met. Jaune and Weiss were standing of to the side, but didn't interfere. Weiss seemed interested in their interactions, while Jaune didn't really know what to do. The fiery-haired woman continued.

"Would you by any chance be Ruby Rose?"

She said, short and to the point. Ruby was a little taken aback by this, but managed to croak out an "um…yeah" before the green eyed girl lighted up in a warm smile.

"Superb! I thought I had to search for you all day, when it turns out you were with Weiss and Jaune here"

She took a step back before offering her hand, now meant as a handshake.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos. I have been assigned as your counselor for your two first years here at beacon Prep. It is a pleasure to meet you"

Weiss now couldn't hold her tongue any longer. She snickered to herself as she walked in between the two and broke the handshake.

"Pyrrha, you are gonna have to explain, in detail please. Why would little red excited hood over here need a counselor?"

As condescending as the ice princess had been, Ruby had to agree with her. Why would she need a counselor?

"Yeah, Why is that?" she asked

Pyrrha looked between the two before sighing and answering.

"Well, the dean thought it would be a good idea to assign her a counselor, since she was accepted into beacon two years early, and since I was the same case two years ago, I was chosen as counselor. Pretty simple, I would believe."

Ruby was now cursing inside her head. _Oh, right, that was a thing_ she thought to herself. However, no amount of internal cursing could rival the look of pure anger, confusion but mostly jealousy that Weiss was directing squarely at her face.

Pyrrha's gaze wandered between the two. She knew the face that Weiss was making all too well.

"Oh boy" she mumbled "This is gonna be bad

* * *

**Sounds like Ruby is in need of rescue. Could there be a hero amongst them, one to save her from this enemy? No...there isn't. this is real life, son.**


	5. Chapter 5-Fixing the odd ends

DHS ch. 5

**I'm a sucker at updating -.-'**

**I'll try to get my shit together in coming weeks, and with the upcoming easter break, I'll have plenty of time. Granted, it's only a week, but I get things done on less time than that. Okay, just so that i can prepare you in advance, the next couple of chapters , after this one, are going to be introductary chapters, to what extra curricular activities the characters are gonna partake in. it's all gonna stretch over one day, so we are gonna have to hit the replay button a couple of times(I promise you, there will be no endless eight bullshit. I know how many people were scarred by that arc).But enough of that, let's get to business! in the last chapter of Dead Hunters Society...not much, right? When we left of we saw our heroine getting the death stare by the ice princess herself. We'll open the scene with A pondering Weiss, A dumbfounded Jaune, A bored Ruby and a boy who thinks art is more important than education. Without further ado, let's jump in!**

* * *

Trigonometry was as boring as the name would have stated. Numbers and shapes didn't really fit together in Jaune's brain. He tried desperately to procure some help from his desk mate, Weiss, but she didn't seem the least interested in the problems in front of her. In fact, her mind was in a whole other ball court.

Although it didn't really seem like she was looking at anything in particular, her glare could fell trees. Perhaps that particular wall has done wrong by her all its life. Who could have known?

A little ways away from them sat Ruby, who wasn't as much fretting about the problems; they just didn't hold her interest. She was much more interested in what her desk mate was doing. A tall and raven haired boy, although with a streak of pink to break the monotony, sat beside her and was drawing some of the most beautiful landscapes she had ever seen. al of them seemed to take inspiration from old Asian stuff. Odd.

He noticed her staring and a faint smile grazed his features. He started scribbling down a note on the corner of the paper pad. Ruby leaned over to read it.

"Problems? Or just bored?"

Ruby felt delighted at his concern and responded with her own note, since he didn't seem like the talkative type.

"Just bored. This is too easy :P"

God dammed text smileys. Since she and Yang started texting every day, those had been sneaking their way into her standard vocabulary. It had its place, and written notes certainly weren't one of them.

The boy couldn't help but chuckle at her note. She felt warmth in her cheeks, and a slight tinge of red appeared. He then responded with his second note.

"Good, then maybe you could help me (^_^)/ "

Ruby chuckled, a little too loudly. She unwillingly caught the attention of the teacher, who oddly enough was half asleep in his chair, as well as a number of the other student who glared at them.

She quickly jotted down a note and passed it along to him.

"Sure. I'm Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you"

The boy pointed with his pencil to the problem that he was troubled by, and under it was something scribbled down. Ruby strained her eyes to see what it said.

"Lie Ren. The pleasure is all mine."

She looked at him and just smiled; as she went on to help her desk mate get through the relatively easy problems.

* * *

The bell rung for lunch period and the doors to the school complex burst open with students. Some were heading for towards the cafeteria, while others made their way outside campus. There was a small town nearby that served as meeting place for the students. It held many forms of restaurant's and café's. This was also were a large part of the extracurricular activities were held. Even though the Beacon campus was quite large, they couldn't fit all of them into this place, since the grass fields behind the school was now riddled with sports field, upon sports field. The lunch break was a full 50 minutes, so they could easily make it there and back in no time

Ruby made her way through the crowd to meet up with Pyrrha who was waiting for her outside the doors. She reached the fiery haired girl and they made their way towards the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was bustling with students that all were clamoring to get a good spot in line for today's special. First day of curriculum was always pizza day, so of course there was a large demand. Ruby stuck her tongue out at the smell of cheese and tomato sauce. She wasn't a big fan of pizza, so good for her that the rest of buffet was totally open.

She picked up tray and slid down the buffet, picking up things as she went. A canned apple juice, some random fruits, but that was pretty much it. That was until she reached the dessert portion of the buffet.

Two minutes later and she was stocked up with some green and some red, but mostly a whole lot of brown in the form of chocolate chip cookies (They almost got her with the raisin cookie bullshit, can you believe it?)

She sat down next to Pyrrha who had decided to go with some light pasta and salad.

"So, how's it going so far?" as if they hadn't just been released from their first class

Ruby looked over at Pyrrha, mouth drooping with a cookie in tow. She snatched the cookie from its careless resting place.

"Fine, I guess. People here are much different than what I had initially expected. I was prepared to fend of preppy snobs and the like, but this seems almost like high school, except not horrible."

Ruby's lips pursed into a smile. The people here were actually much better than the idiot you met in high school. Pyrrha saw this and nudged her shoulder gently, smiling.

"Sounds like you're settling in pretty well. I'm glad"

A motion across from them caught both their attentions. Jaune had just taken his seat in front of them, his tray loaded with pizza slices. Ruby frowned, in disgust, and returned to her sugary goodness. Jaune pouted at her reaction, but didn't say anything.

A moment later they were joined by Weiss who sat next to Jaune, albeit leaving a large gap that could easily seat an extra person. She had neglected to take a tray, and instead had just grabbed a blueberry muffin and a handful of raisin cookies. Ruby looked one with a confused face as Weiss into the cookie.

"How can you eat those? They're the spawn of Satan, I tell you!" Ruby wiggled her finger around and made her best Gandalf voice, which caused Jaune to almost choke on his drink, and Pyrrha to giggle audibly. Weiss, however, eyed Ruby up and down and returned to eating the cookie. Pyrrha recognized the look. She turned to look at Ruby in disbelief.

"You're on the list? How come you didn't tell me you were on the list?"

Ruby was now confused beyond imagination. What list? What kind of imaginary list had Weiss put her on? She racked her brain to find answer, but she come up empty. Jaune could hear the cogs grinding from where he was sitting, and decided to give her a helping hand.

"Yesterday, when I burst into your room."

Ruby thought back to the events that unfolded the day before. Suddenly she was hit with realization.

"Wait, you were serious about that no talk list thing?! I thought that was just a joke" Ruby reared angrily at Weiss.

Weiss snickered to herself and ignored the fuming redhead. This pushed Ruby over the edge. She sprung up from her seat and scowled at the completely calm Heiress.

"Weiss, you…!" She was about to shout obscenities when a hand slid over her mouth and an arm around her shoulders. She wrestled a bit with her captor, but she was too strong for her. I say she, because Ruby could obviously feel the large bust pressing against her backside.

"Easy there, Rubes. Wouldn't want to start a fight, now would you?"

Yang released her grasp on the struggling Ruby, who was now huffing for air. Ruby scowled evilly at her sister but didn't say anything. Yang continued.

"Looks like you have no trouble making new friends" Yang walked around the table end sat herself down in between the Heiress and the cherry-boy" So, you won't mind if I join you" a large smile blooming on her face.

She reached her hand into the air and did a wave.

"Hiya, friends of Ruby. My name is Yang and I'm Ruby's beloved big sister. Nice to meet you all"

Weiss spit out half of her blueberry muffin and looked between the two girls in horror. _They are multiplying! Dear god, what have I done to deserve this _she thought to herself. The others didn't have so much of a strong reaction to Yang's openness. Pyrrha for one seemed to enjoy it. He reached her hand across the table to give a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yang. I'm Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby's counselor. I hope we get along well"

Yang smiled and grabbed her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. She shook her hand and noticed a firm grip, perhaps not as strong as her own, but definitely some power behind it. On the other end though, Pyrrha was writhing in pain on the inside. She was gonna have to check her finger count once she released her hand.

Letting go, next in line was Jaune.

"Hey Yang, I'm Jaune Arc. We already met, but it's nice to put a name on a face." he reached out his hand to shake as well, but Yang completely ignored it. Instead she leaned in close and whispered something in his ear that the others couldn't hear. Jaune's cheeks grew crimson and he returned to his food without uttering a word, but his hands were noticeably shaking. Yang just smiled a lewd smile and turned to the heiress, expecting her to go next. Weiss saw the anticipating faces around her and decided it may be best to get it over with.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee mining company. I don't do handshakes"

The cold attitude made everyone around the table deadpan, and left them stunned. Yang didn't seem like she was affected by this in the least, rather she had anticipated the coldness, and was ready with retort.

"You were cherry-boys roommate right? Then I have to inquire, how does he fare in the bed, milady?"

Instead of spitting out her food this time, Weiss simply inhaled too quickly and got some cookie stuck in her throat. She started coughing violently. Jaune sprung from his seat and started patting hard on her back. It had no effect. Hesitating slightly, he wrapped his arms around the belly of the Heiress and started perform the Heimlich. Two or three squeezes and she coughed up the rather large piece of cookie. Yang saw this, but didn't want to let up.

"You two, acting like this in public. How shameful!"

She tried to hold her laughter back but ultimately it was no use. She fell back and rolled on the floor, having a laughing fit.

Weiss looked down to see Jaune's arms still around her waist. Her once pale complexion gained a distinct tomato-like hue, and she glared angrily at Yang and motioned to choke her. Jaune saw this and intercepted her hands, grabbing her wrist and pulled her to their collective feet.

He offered a hurried explanation to the others "well It's been fun but we have to go don't wanna be late for next class bye" and dragged Weiss out of the cafeteria, leaving behind the confused faces of their peers.

"Well, that got awkward pretty quickly" A redhead with a pink collar-bow opted in, while eating syrup raw.

"Yeah you could say that again" Ruby responded.

"I would tend to agree" Guys did you hear? Pyrrha agrees.

Tick tick tick….ding!

Ruby was the first to catch on.

"Hold on! Who are you?" she questioned to the redhead that had apparently just joined them.

"Nora, is my name!" shouted the obviously sugar rushed little girl.

Yang decided to end her rhyme.

"And hyperactivity is your game! Guys, this is Nora Valkyrie, my roommate. Say hi Nora"

Nora looked confused now.

"Why would I say hi to myself? Am I more than one person? Did the diverge finally happen!?" She looked around trying to locate herself apparently.

Ruby was stunned and a little bit creeped out by the nature of this ball of energy. Pyrrha was just observing with interest and a smile. Yang explained.

"She is a little…eccentric. Nothing that will harm others, I hope, or herself, although that's more likely than the former."

* * *

The rest of the day went along either smoothly or terribly. Next up was industrial arts (its metal shop, Ruby repeated in her head for the thousandth time) which involved large amounts of tools and material that you shouldn't let near Yang. Ruby had metal shop with Yang and her energetic roommate Nora. All in all it was a pleasant experience, although they did accidentally send someone for the E.R. Yang had gotten a little bit too confident with a welder, and someone lost and eye and it was all very awkward.

Ruby was sitting around campus waiting for the next lesson to start. It was a relatively quiet day, and whereas the last couple of days had been terribly windy, today was peaceful with the occasional gust of wind. Still, it was getting colder, and the days were getting shorter. Winter should be knocking at their door any day now.

She had occupied a spot on a bench, located on the edge of a coble path, and was staring off into space. People who were walking by didn't notice her most of the time, and when they did, they did so for only just a second. She was in her own little world, so there was no reason to disturb her.

"With both feet rooted solidly in the ground, I see."

Her thoughts were broken when a voice called out to her, to her immediate left. She looked to see Jaune standing there, with Weiss in tow. Weiss didn't seem too interested in the conversation, checking her nails and the like. Ruby smiled sheepishly at him

"Hehe, well, sometimes you're allowed to daydream"

She said shyly. Jaune didn't detect either the blush in her cheeks, nor her dreamy tone of voice. He turned around to face Weiss and gave her some sort of eye signal that Ruby couldn't decode. Weiss sent back a pout and a face that said she didn't want to. Jaune sighed at this and walked behind her to push her forward.

"I believe you two have unfinished business. Best to get it resolved while it's not too late."

Profound words form a man who had been cowering in fear over his roommate, not one day ago. Weiss was pushed forward and looked a little surprised for a second, but quickly composed herself again.

"Go on. You can do it"

Jaune encouraged from behind her. Weiss was visibly tensing up, but sighed in defeat and turned her attention onto Ruby. She drew air to talk.

"I'm willing to let it all slide, if you either make your oaf of a sister apologize, or you apologize on her behalf"

Weiss stated her ultimatum, and while Ruby didn't like the way it had been worded, there was no doubt that Yang had acted out of line. Ruby was sort of used to cleaning up after her sister's blunders. Yang wasn't the most considerate of people, so it became a common thing that Ruby would apologize on her behalf. Ruby bowed slightly at Weiss.

"I'm truly sorry for the actions of my sister. While she didn't mean any harm, I can assure you that I will deal with her accordingly" Ruby went back to full upstanding position.

Weiss looked a little surprised at this, and she felt a hint of admiration for the young girl. She let a slight smile graze her face.

"Well, that was awfully articulate for someone like you" Weiss said, acting dismissive to not draw attention to how stunned she had acted. Ruby grew a large smile at this.

"You like it? Well, I've had plenty of occasions to use and perfect it. Yang isn't always that considerate of her surroundings."

Weiss scoffed at this, almost a laugh if you could believe it.

"Yes, so I've noticed"

Then silence broke out. An awkward one that lasted for a while. Jaune saw that this situation wouldn't get any further, so he hurried to grab Weiss and make headway for next class.

"Well, it was a pleasure chatting Ruby, but we gotta go. Wouldn't want to be late for class, now would we?"

He grinned sheepishly and Ruby couldn't help but laugh at his awkward Segway. Nevertheless, she had to give him credit for that, solving more than a few problems at once. Ruby looked at her watch. It was almost time for the next class anyway, so she made her way towards the indoors sports hall.

While she walked she passed by Jaune and Weiss close enough to hear a tidbit of their conversation.

"…There we go, plus one friend."

Ruby smiled. That boy was trying to do more good than the universe could allow.

* * *

Gym class proceeded as scheduled, with a healthy game of dodge ball. It was known as the teachers preferred method to weed out the weak of the new students. At least Yang seemed to be enjoying herself, outing Jaune in all but a minute. He had been such a proficient dodger as well.

The first day at Beacon was drawing to an end, and Ruby was tired beyond belief, but happy at the same time. She had expected much worse from one of the most prestigious prep schools in the world, but alas, she didn't find what she was looking for, meaning that it had been overly successful.

The light was rapidly fading and on the campus grounds, lights had been turned on along all paths. The sky was also increasingly getting darker by the minute. Black clouds rode in on a rising western wind.

She found her dorm room amongst the lot and opened the door without unlocking it. Velvet must be here she thought to herself. She walked in and saw what could only be described as a person in distress. Velvet was lying on the floor, looking up into the ceiling, surrounded by the books that should have been in her bag. Ruby walked up, concerned that there was something wrong with her best friend.

"Velvet, what is going on? Is something wrong?"

Velvet tilted her head to the side and blushed slightly under the concerned look of her friend. She curled up into a ball and smiled, without looking at anything in particular. She whispered something that Ruby only just managed to pick up on.

"I didn't even get his name…"

* * *

**I'm gonna leave this plot point hanging for some time, because I'm evil like that. Sorry for the delays, but the next one is gonna be a bit bigger then.**


	6. Chapter 6-White violin, Red rifle

**AN**

**Hey gang! I'm gettintg this out now, so that atleast I have something that is out. Now, bear with me here, but I have a couple of oneshots in my head that won't stop bugging me, so I'm gonna get those out of the way, and then return to this. I have no ETA for them, but They wont be that long(I hope) so I'll get back to this in some time. I have started on Chapter 7, but it wont be finished till after this little ordeal. Hope you understand. So , in the last chapter of Dad Hunters Society, we saw our fearless main character, Ruby, take on the best Beacon could throw at her, and it didn't seem to rock her world so to speak. Now, lets see what happens when you leave a bunch of teenagers to there own devices, with out supervision, and without anything to do. So, no more funny business, lets jump right in!**

* * *

"Tuesday. Oh boy, languages"

Rubys gaze perused her schedule and a sigh left her lips. It wasn't that she disliked language subjects; it was just that they rarely posed any challenge for her. At least Latin would be something new to sink her teeth into.

She tip toed over to her bag on her desk at the wall opposite to the door and beds, to grab her bag and rifle through its contents to make sure she had what she needed. Double check, triple check and she was ready to take on the day ahead. It was a fairly short day, so she couldn't complain. She slowly moved over to the door as to not wake the still sleeping Velvet. Break line

* * *

One two three students in total. The campus seemed almost deserted, to the point that it creeped out Ruby a bit. She walked alone to class, because she couldn't find any of her friends around campus, and she didn't want to go looking for them.

The classroom was equally as empty, not to mention silent. She picked at seat, not all the way in the back, but far enough away so that the teacher wouldn't give her any trouble. She sat down and stared out of the window without any real thoughts strafing her mind. She jumped a small bit when she had an idea.

She rifled through her bag again and pulled out a paper notepad, clicked her mechanical pencil a couple of times, and put the lead to the paper. For a moment she sat completely still, and then her hand started moving in swaying graceful motion. She followed a pattern and sketched out the silhouette of something that resembled a human being. She added details, and added details. She looked at it from a far, and added another detail. She erased to make place for another detail, and when all was said and done, she looked at it with disgust. It hadn't turned out in any way that she wanted. _Art club is out of the question then_, she thought to herself.

He ripped out the page and crumbled it together. Looking around, she located a trash can in the far right corner of the room, all the way in the back. She twisted her upper body to get a direct view, took aim and lobbed the crumbled paper. It hit the edge and did a few rings around the bin diameter, before dropping in ever so quaintly. _Maybe basketball team. Nah, too short I would presume_. Rubys head was filled with thoughts about what extracurricular activities to attend, but so far she hadn't found any skill that she would be confident in showing off.

Her thoughts were broken when she noticed the door being pulled open and in walked a lanky woman, maybe mid-thirties, with chestnut brown hair and small pair of reading glasses. She scanned the room, and her surprised gaze fell on Ruby. She spoke up.

"I guess you didn't get the memo, huh? Dean Ozpin called an emergency staff meeting, so all classes are off for today"

The woman left as soon as she had arrived, leaving Ruby to her own merits. A moment of silence befell her before she stood, packed away the notepad and made her exit. Break line

* * *

Weiss wasn't particularly happy about the canceled lessons, and of course Jaune had to be the one stuck listening to her rant on about responsibility and rights. Yeah, rights, that's how far she went.

"…I mean, what sorry state is this school in, if they can't handle a staff meeting…"

"EMERGENCY staff meeting" Jaune chimed in, swirling the soda can in his hand, while the two sat in the cafeteria. This was where you could find most of the students, since they had no idea what to do otherwise.

"Right, emergency staff meeting" Weiss corrected and continued" But seriously, you can't tell me that this seems normal to you. In a school where honor and excellence is placed above all else, doesn't this seems a little odd?"

Jaune nodded

"You do have a point" he had to agree" this hardly seems normal, but I'm sure it's just a one-time thing. Don't worry so much"

Weiss, seeing logic in his reasoning, didn't respond. Although she did pout at the worrying comment. _I worry just the right amount thank you very much_, she thought.

Right as the silence had ensued, it was immediately broken by a greeting, on which made Jaune perk up in a smile, but grated on Weiss' bones.

"Hey Jaune, Weiss." grind grind" So, what are you two up to today?" grind grind

Weiss turned to her and sharpened her tone

"If you must know, WE are not up to anything. Stop lumping me together with this lunkhead"

Ruby tilted her head slightly to the left and stared at her in disbelief.

"Why? Since you two have gotten here, you have done nothing but hang out together. Why would this time be any different?"

Weiss blushed furiously at the comment. As if they spent much time together. She had plenty of other things to do, besides mingling with her dolt of a roommate, which she frequently attended. How dare this girl accuse her of not having an efficient and packed schedule to keep her form not spending too much time with the lunkhead?

I mean, she did all sorts of things. She did that one thing…actually; she hadn't done that since grade school. Well, at least she is known to occasionally…...no that happened once, and her father didn't talk to her in a week after.

Weiss quickly came to realize that the busy and frantic prep academy life that she had expected, was a much smoother and relaxed experience than so. Also, she had been spending far too long time with her roommate. Her urge to feel busy and occupied was rising and she needed a form of release. Something to make her mind less restless.

Second realization, Weiss hadn't answered Rubys question, and had completely spaced out for a good solid five minutes. She looked around her to see Jaune and Ruby converging on her person. Frightened she flinched and moved backwards.

"Welcome back. What was that all about?" Jaune inquired, boasting a worried look for his roommate.

Weiss' eyes glanced between the two faces, which were way too close for comfort, and collected her thoughts. Once she had come to a conclusion, she stood from the bench abruptly, startling her two observers.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be out and about, looking for something to do" She said with a calm and poised tone. She stepped over the bench and walked away.

Jaune looked confused for a second, and as unsure of what to do with himself. He was debating whether to follow his roommate, but he eventually settled that there would be no reason to. Weiss could easily take care of herself.

"So, I guess it's just you and me now Ruby"

No response.

"Ruby?"

She was gone. Gone before Jaune could even have said something. And so, there he said, left to the ever-resounding echo of his own mind. He sighed and slammed his forehead into the table, gently, just to not hurt anything. Thought his sorrow do not go unnoticed, as a figure sat down next to him. Break line

* * *

Ruby was wandering the campus, at a loss of thing to do. She walked past crowds of people and the occasionally picked up on some of their conversations, but she tended to zone them out, since much of it didn't matter much to her. She felt restless, which was a weird feeling for her.

Back home there had always been something to do. Before coming to Beacon, Yang, their dad and she had all lived in a mid-city apartment, right where all the action went down. Over that time period, they both sort-of fell in love with the hustle and bustle of the big city. And when you were bored, you could go outside and just watch the hours go by.

Now, they were out in the countryside, where it was almost too silent to sleep at night, and while Yang was a more easily adaptable person, Ruby on the other hand liked to keep things as they were.

The only real countryside place she had ever actually spent a large amount of time in was uncle Qrows hunting lodge. They used to spend the winter and Christmas evenings there. While Ruby enjoyed the endless action of the big city, with their metal mammoths and marvels of construction, the other atmosphere she loved was the cozy and rustic warmth of the hunting lodge. Picturing the night with a lit fireplace and a snowstorm raging outside the windows, sent a chill down her spine.

_Hmm, hunting lodge?_ Ruby though to herself, and smirked slightly.

"God dammit old man, you're always one step ahead of me" she muttered, now grinning. Break line

* * *

Weiss stalked the halls of the school building, heels clicking away at the wood floor, her head swaying uneasily from side to side, checking the designations on the various classrooms. Her gaze only stayed on them a second, as she was determined to find something specific.

She stopped. Her eyes had caught something; she backed up two steps and came face to face with a door that said music room. She popped a smirk on top of her already demeaning scowl. She had reached her destination. She stepped forward to the door, but hesitated to grab it. Her mind raced. What if it was locked? She snapped out of her confusion and grabbed the handle hard. She pulled down abruptly and the door slid open with a satisfying click.

She swung the door fully open. It was heavy, probably because it had been soundproofed. In fact, when she took a look around, all the walls were padded, top to bottom, and it wasn't even in the walls, it was just plastered on. A weird design choice, but cozy, if not anything else. She took a few long steps in the door, savoring the smell that came with these kinds of rooms. Recreational arts brought out a certain smell in a room.

She eyed around for moment, before locating something that looked like a storage closet. That door wasn't locked either. Behind the door was a large amount of instruments, some of which, she hadn't even seen before. There was also a locked cage in the corner that had a sign on it. The sign read "Student instrument storage cabinet"

Well, now she felt stupid, seeing as she had neglected to bring her violin. She had originally left it at home, out of fear of it getting stolen (never could be too safe around people). She sighed a little, before taking a closer look at the cabinet. The diversity in instruments inside the cabinet, looked like an eyesore, compared to what was on the other side. It was mostly just guitars and the occasional brass. One thing did catch her eye though. A guitar case that was decorated to all hell, boasting stickers and something that looked like hand drawn art. There was a certain beauty to its messy exterior. The thing that caught her eye though wasn't the art, but the name carved into the side of it. It spelled out "Velvet" and the groove was filled with sharpie markings in a rainbow pattern.

Weiss racked her brain. Wasn't Velvet that roommate of that little red wannabe? She thought about it for a second, before she decided that she had more pressing matter to attend. She started looking through heaps of instruments in the back, until she hauled out what she had wanted. A violin, a bit dusty and in need of a good tuning. It wasn't her trusty Stradivarius, but it would do.

She proceeded to clean it up and tighten up the strings. In the process, one of them broke so she had to go scouring again, for some replacement. Two minutes, and a lot of dust later, she stood with a fully functioning violin in her hand. She spun her hand a couple of time, with the bow firmly in her grasp. She pulled out a chair and sat. She produced a tiny note, and her brows furrow in a scowl. It wasn't as clean as she wanted it to be, but beggars can't be choosers.

She drew the bow back, and went to work.

Ruby burst into her room, and ran a round frantically to gather some stuff she had left lying around. Her actions were, unknown to her, being judged by the second by a, now awake and huffing, Velvet.

"Ruby, what the hell is with all the noise?!" she exclaimed, half mumbled, still entranced by the embrace of rest.

Ruby looked back at her, now in frenzy to her gather her fin what she had come for. She threw on her trusty sweater hoodie (Not a sweater hoodie like you may know. This is actually a sweater and a hoodie combined) and flashed the bewildered sleeping beauty a smile.

"You know, of all the things the old man is right about, it had to be this one didn't it?" she picked up the gun case that she had stashed in the corner, for purpose of, she didn't want to look at it.

Velvets eyes grew wide as she witnessed her friend hoist the large rifle onto her back and strap on a couple of ammo belt before leaving out the open door, raising her hand as a subtle goodbye.

Velvet wasn't really sure what she had witnessed just now, but that soon left her mind as she looked out the window and noticed how high the sun was in the sky.

"Goodness me, how long did I sleep?"

* * *

Ruby stood at the edge of the forest and watched the overlooking trees, as if they were mocking her. Her trek had taken quite a while, and you couldn't see the sun for mere cloud anymore. It had clouded over really fast and had been quite jarring experience.

She called her mind back from wandering and steeled her gaze ahead. The forest didn't look so dark when looked at directly. It only seemed more open and inviting. She breathed deeply and gathered herself before taking the first step, passing the threshold of the forest underlay. Her steps resounded as dry leaves and stray twigs were crush under her foot. It gave of a nice sound that sent a shiver down her spine. She hadn't gotten to spend much time in the forest since Yang, dad and she moved into the big city. She had enjoyed the serenity, but the metropolis would always be her choice of living space. The occasional trip to a forest was very much an option though.

Her gaze drifted to the sky. It was darker now than a second ago. She would have to work fast if she needed to make any progress. She wandered for about ten minutes, listening and observing, before something caught her. A patch of the underlay had been ruffled, in what looked like a rather uneasy manner. Like someone had been running. She bent her knees and traced her finger over the marking that had been left.

No doubt about it. Deer. Not a fully adult one, but close enough for her to take interest. She stalked along the trail it had left behind, sometimes stopping to listen for end get a sense of her surrounding terrain. The area around the school wasn't as flat as she had been hoping, but it would have to do. She snaked her way between hills and ventured into small valleys, sometimes encountering a smoothed rock face which she had to stalk around.

Her breathing had become erratic from all the upwards climbing, so she spent a second centering herself and sharpening her senses. Just as her heart rate returned to a normal resting tempo, a cry resounded through the forests tall trees. It was definitely deer; problem was that she had no idea where it came from. She stalked forwards, even slower than before, and kept all her senses open. She reached the top of a small hill when she spotted what she was looking for, only about 600 meters or so in front of her. Youthful male deer, alone and unsuspecting.

Ruby moved with great caution as she picked put her spot. When she had found something satisfactory, she lied down and propped the rifle up on its bipod. Her breath became steadier as her body had to carry less of her weight and she was almost dead silent by this point.

She loaded a bullet into the chamber and gently pushed the action clicked nicely into place and she found herself getting excited for the inevitable outcome. So excited in fact that her heart rate spiked a few times, before she had to remind herself to keep her cool. A couple of deep breaths later she was ready to center the shot.

Her aim wasn't impeccable, but it was good enough to single out the different part so the animal. She aimed for spot that was a sure kill and held it steady for a couple of minutes. Her aim centered in on the specific part and, she was ready to fire.

She moved her finger from its resting place, and hugged the trigger carefully. She was about to fire, when she remembered the one big thing she needed to do. She rested herself again and took aim. Once she was ready. She held her breath, so that her aim stopped moving entirely. Within two second of this action, the sound of a single gunshot rung through the forest and sent birds flying and other critters running for their life.

Meanwhile, Ruby had hit her mark. The deer slumped over with a thump and Ruby stood from her position. She jogged over the animal corpse on the ground and started figuring out how she would be able to carry it.

* * *

Ruby paced through the forest with a quick tempo. After she had cleaned the bullet hole, she slung the corpse over her shoulders and made for the school. Fortunately the big fella wasn't too heavy, so Ruby was easily able to hoist him up and be on her way.

As she walked along determined, her mind wandered to Qrow, and how well he apparently knew her. She would have to thank him for the opportunity, and then kick his shin for being a smartass.


End file.
